Arendelle: Sebuah Rahasia
by reycchi
Summary: Kisah di balik kesendirian Elsa selama meninggalkan Arendelle.


**Disclaimer:**

Rise of The Guardians © Dreamworks Animation

Frozen © Walt Disney Animation Studio

Arendelle: Sebuah Rahasia © reycchi

.

 **Summary:**

Kisah di balik kesendirian Elsa selama meninggalkan Arendelle.

.

 **Warning:**

Semi-Canon, OOC, typo(s).

.

Haloo~ fanfiksi pertama Rey untuk pairing satu ini juga untuk dua fandom ini sekaligus memenuhi request dari farisrahm juga~

Sebaiknya nonton Frozen dulu sebelum baca ini soalnya kalo nggak, kalian gak akan sadar di bagian mana Jack yang seharusnya gak muncul jadi muncul.

Mohon kritik dan sarannya. Selamat membaca!

.

 **Arendelle: Sebuah Rahasia**

by reycchi

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu, seperti biasa Jack tengah asyik bermain dengan salju sambil beterbangan ke sana kemari. Ia sentuh segala sesuatu dengan tongkatnya, membuat benda-benda beku. Untungnya, kali ini waktu bermain Jack tampak sesuai sebab ia melihat sebuah kerajaan yang diliputi es.

Jack merasa heran. _Ada yang tidak beres_ , batinnya.

Dari tempatnya melayang, samar-samar Jack dapat melihat sosok seseorang berambut pirang dengan jubah kerajaan ungu berlari menjauhi istana. Siapa dia? Mengapa dia pergi ke arah gunung utara?

Penasaran, Jack memutuskan untuk mengikuti orang itu. Ia ayunkan tongkat, membuat angin berpihak padanya. Kini, angin membawa tubuh ringannya, mengekori gadis yang tengah berlari menyusuri hutan-hutan tandus hingga mencapai gunung utara.

Setibanya gadis itu—bonus Jack—di gunung utara, ia mulai bertingkah aneh. Jack memerhatikan gadis itu menari-nari tidak jelas, melepas jubah indahnya, lalu mengayunkan tangannya ke sana kemari.

Kemudian muncul keping-keping salju dari tangan indah itu.

Jack tertegun. "Keping salju?" gumamnya diiringi ketertarikan terhadap sosok di bawahnya itu.

Sesaat setelahnya, gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya ke jurang. Jack terhenyak melihat sebuah tangga putih terbuat dari es tercipta begitu saja di sana. Lebih terkejut lagi ia melihat gadis itu berlari menaiki tangga tersebut sambil membentuk anak-anak tangga berikutnya tanpa terpeleset sedikitpun.

Jack tak dapat berpaling. Ia terus memerhatikan bagaimana gadis itu—dengan kemampuan sihir esnya—membangun sebuah istana es yang... keindahannya tidak dapat Jack jelaskan dengan kata-kata.

Dari jauh, Jack dapat melihat gadis itu menyihir gaun hitam kebiruannya menjadi gaun biru muda yang jauh lebih indah dari sebelumnya. Rambutnya yang tadi digelung ia lepas, membentuk kepangan cantik yang lebih menampakkan wajah manisnya. Setelahnya, gadis itu berjalan ke balkon.

Jack merendah. Gadis tadi kembali masuk lalu menutup pintu cepat. Turun dari tongkatnya, Jack menginjak balkon es itu.

Kuat, tanpa retakan, dan indah.

Jack mengangkat tangan kanannya, berniat mengetuk pintu. Akan tetapi, detik berikutnya ia sadar bahwa siapapun yang tidak percaya pada sosoknya tidak akan dapat melihatnya.

Pertanyaannya, apa gadis itu percaya pada Jack Frost?

Maka Jack mengetuk pintu.

Gadis itu tersentak lalu membalikkan badan—mungkin terkejut akibat bunyi ketukan. Dengan mata membelalak, gadis itu berucap, "Jack Frost?"

Tentu saja Jack tidak menyangka akan mendapat respon secepat itu. "Kau... dapat melihatku?"

Bibir merah gadis itu membentuk senyum. Ia menghampiri pintu lalu membukanya. "Tentu saja aku dapat melihatmu," ucapnya sambil mempersilakan Jack masuk. "Kau... terlihat sangat nyata."

Jack terkekeh lalu mengulurkan tangannya. "Perkenalan resmi, oke? Aku Jack Frost, panggil saja Jack."

Gadis itu membalas uluran tangan Jack. "Elsa dari Kerajaan Arendelle—walau sekarang sudah bukan lagi. Panggil saja Elsa."

"Woh, kau ini seorang putri, ya?" tebak Jack sambil berjalan mengelilingi Elsa. "Atau malah... ratu?"

Elsa tersenyum tipis. "Baru saja hari ini aku mengucapkan sumpahku."

Dahi Jack mengerut. "Lucu sekali seorang ratu yang baru dilantik tiba-tiba diisolasi."

"Eh, mereka tidak mengisolasiku," ralat Elsa sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Aku yang pergi dari sana karena... kau pasti tahu kenapa."

"Aku tidak tahu." Jack mengangkat bahunya. "Aku ini penyebar kesenangan, bukan psikolog."

Elsa tersenyum. "Ya, aku tahu."

"Tunggu, tunggu." Jack memicingkan matanya yang sudah sipit. "Kenapa kau tahu banyak soalku?"

"Aku sudah membaca satu buku penuh soalmu yang dapat membekukan barang, menciptakan salju, juga terbang bersama angin," jelas Elsa yang disambut dengan alis terangkat Jack.

"Memangnya ada buku macam begitu?"

Elsa tersenyum tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jack. Gadis itu menggerakkan tangannya, menciptakan sebuah meja lengkap dengan dua buah kursi yang terbuat dari es. "Silakan duduk," ucapnya pada Jack. "Kau tak keberatan makan bola-bola salju, kan?"

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelahnya, Jack kembali mengunjungi istana Elsa. Ia melihat gemuruh badai salju di dalam ruangan tempat dulu ia dan Elsa mengobrol. Merasa ada yang tidak beres, Jack melesat turun dan mengintip lewat es.

Elsa tengah kalut, badai salju di dalam ruangan menunjukkan itu. Seorang gadis berambut coklat tengah mendekati Elsa, tetapi detik berikutnya tangan pucat Elsa justru menyihir hati gadis tersebut.

Jack menyerobok masuk. "Elsa! Apa yang kau—"

"Pergi," ujar Elsa dingin sambil menciptakan sebuah orang-orangan salju raksasa.

Singkat cerita, orang-orangan salju itu berhasil mengeluarkan tiga makhluk dari dalam istana Elsa dengan satu kali lemparan.

"Elsa!" seru Jack lagi.

Mata Elsa menatap sosok bersurai putih itu horor. "J-Jack..." ucap gadis itu sebelum ia tumbang dan menumpahkan air mata. "J-J-Jack..."

Tidak tahu harus berkata apa, Jack turun dari tongkatnya. Ia hampiri Elsa dan ikut duduk di hadapannya. "Hei," panggil pemuda umur ratusan tahun itu.

Elsa tidak menjawab. Gadis pirang pemegang tahta Arendelle itu masih sibuk mengeluarkan air mata yang tak dapat ia bendung.

Ragu-ragu, Jack melingkarkan tangan kanannya ke leher Elsa. Ia pindahkan posisi duduknya ke samping Elsa lalu perlahan ia mendekap gadis itu. Lebih erat, lebih erat, hingga kini Elsa menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Jack. Masih, gadis itu tersedu.

"Kau utang cerita soal tamu tadi," ujar Jack sambil mengulurkan tangan kirinya, mengelus pelan tangan kiri Elsa yang bertumpu padanya.

"A-Anna, adikku," ucap Elsa sedikit terbata. "T-tidak sengaja a-aku menyihir h-hatinya... Jack... a-aku takut..."

"Hei, hei." Jack mengeratkan dekapannya. "Apa yang harus kau takutkan? Gadis itu akan kembali normal dalam waktu singkat, kok."

Elsa menghentikan tangisannya perlahan. Ditatapnya Jack yang balas menatap dengan senyum. "M-mengapa kau bisa tahu?"

"Tentu saja karena..." Jack mengerutkan dahinya, mencoba mencari jawaban yang dirasa tepat. "Aku ini penguasa salju dan kesenangan. Aku dapat menemukan kesenangan dalam badai salju sekalipun."

Elsa tidak menjawab. Masih bersandar pada bahu Jack, ratu Arendelle itu hanya sanggup menatap manik kehijauan milik sang makhluk tak beralas kaki yang tengah mendekapnya.

Ditatap seperti itu, Jack tersenyum. Tanpa sempat keduanya menyadari, Jack sudah mendaratkan bibirnya di kening Elsa.

Yang tentu saja membuat gadis itu terkejut dan menarik diri dari rangkulan Jack.

"E-Elsa..." Jack yang panik ikut mundur. Badannya otomatis bangkit sambil meraih tongkatnya. "A-aku benar-benar minta maaf. Sungguh."

Lagi, mulut Elsa bungkam. Iris kebiruan gadis itu masih menatap Jack dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat dijelaskan. Elsa terlihat... risih.

"A-aku harus pergi," tukas Jack sambil berjalan ke balkon. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Elsa. Astaga, aku tidak pernah meminta maaf seperti ini."

Dalam sekejap, Jack sudah hilang bersama angin salju.

Dan barulah kesadaran Elsa kembali dalam dirinya. "A-apa yang tadi kulakukan...?" desisnya sambil menatap kedua tangannya. "Sembunyikan... jangan rasakan..."

.

.

.

.

.

Merasa bersalah atas kejadian tempo hari, Jack melesat menuju istana es Elsa hanya untuk memperjelas maksud. Anehnya, Jack tidak menemukan siapapun di sana. Tambahan lagi, beberapa bagian istana rusak parah.

"Manusia," gumam Jack begitu melihat beberapa anak panah menancap di dinding istana.

Jack mengalihkan pandang. Di antara salju, manik hijaunya menangkap jejak-jejak manusia dan kuda mengarah ke...

"Arendelle," bisiknya. "Jadi dia kembali?"

Pantang mundur sebelum menemukan gadis bermata lebar itu, Jack bergegas terbang menuju Arendelle. Akan tetapi, kondisi kerajaan itu jauh lebih parah daripada kondisinya beberapa hari lalu. Semilir calon angin topan berputar di segala penjuru. Jack bergidik lalu cepat-cepat mengelilingi istana lewat udara, mencari sosok berambut pirang dan bergaun biru.

Tidak, ia tidak menemukannya di ruangan manapun.

Samar-samar, Jack mendengar bunyi besi bersentuhan, disahuti oleh bunyi erangan pelan. Tubuhnya merapat ke sumber suara dan menemukan...

"Elsa?"

Mata Elsa yang lebar menatapnya kaget dari balik jendela. Elsa berkata-kata, akan tetapi Jack tidak dapat menangkap kata-katanya. Pemuda berambut putih itu, dengan seluruh kekuatannya, menekankan tongkatnya ke dinding. Dalam sekejap, dinding itu membeku lalu hancur begitu saja.

"Jack? Kenapa kau—"

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku bisa menemukan kesenangan dalam badai salju, kan?" kekeh Jack. "Sekarang giliranmu."

Pipi Elsa merona mendengar ucapan Jack. Ia menatap tangannya yang diborgol besi. Dalam satu kali sentakan, besi di tangannya membeku dan hancur. Elsa yang tidak percaya dengan kekuatannya hanya sanggup menatap tangan dengan heran.

"Ayo, kita pergi," ajak Jack sambil naik kembali ke atas tongkatnya.

Elsa terperangah. Detik berikutnya, mereka mendengar suara pintu didobrak—yang tentunya berasal dari pintu sel tempat Elsa disekap. Tanpa pikir panjang, Elsa melangkahkan kakinya dan berlari sejauh mungkin, diikuti Jack yang terbang di belakangnya.

Gadis pirang itu terus berlari, tidak peduli dengan badai salju buatannya yang menerjang. Jack terus mengekor, memastikan gadis itu selamat tanpa terjerembap atau apapun.

"Elsa!"

Suara itu bukan milik Jack, Elsa pun tahu itu. Gadis itu berhenti dan melihat pemuda yang lebih tua sedikit darinya tengah mengejar.

Dahi Jack mengerut. Orang luar mana lagi yang hendak menhancurkan hidup Elsa?

Jack tidak menyimak obrolan mereka, terlalu malas melakukannya begitu melihat lawan bicara Elsa adalah seorang 'pangeran' bertampang menyebalkan. Setelahnya, Elsa terduduk dan seketika badai salju berhenti.

Mata Jack melebar begitu melihat pangeran menyebalkan tadi mengayunkan pedangnya tepat ke leher Elsa. Hampir ia menghancurkan tongkat itu kalau tidak melihat seorang gadis menghalangi leher Elsa. Jack tidak bisa menangkap kejadian tadi, yang jelas kini sang pangeran menyebalkan terjengkang, pedang hancur berantakan, Elsa masih pada posisi semula, serta gadis yang tadi menghalau pedang...

Menjadi patung es?

Elsa memutar kepalanya lalu cepat-cepat memeluk patung itu.

"Adik Elsa?" gumam Jack sambil melompat turun dari tongkatnya. Ia dengar erangan Elsa menyebut nama adik semata wayangnya. Ah, dugaan Jack tepat sasaran.

Jack menyunggingkan senyum. Ia mendekati Elsa yang tak menyadari kehadirannya lalu meniup patung es tersebut.

Singkatnya, patung es itu menjelma kembali menjadi manusia yang sontak memeluk Elsa di hadapannya.

"Yah, tugasku di sini sudah selesai," senyum Jack sambil melesat kembali ke angkasa diiringi dengan butir-butir salju yang berada dalam kuasa sihir Elsa.

.

.

.

.

.

Penasaran dengan keadaan Arendelle seelah ia tinggal beberapa hari, Jack memutuskan untuk kembali untuk memeriksa keadaan. Kerajaan itu terlihat damai dan menyenangkan baginya. Satu hal yang ganjil hanyalah salju turun di pertengahan musim semi.

Lebih tepatnya, hanya di istana.

Merasa tahu penyebabnya, Jack tersenyum sendiri. Ia masuk ke dalam istana lewat jendela yang terbuka lalu dengan santainya mencari ruang singgasana.

Setelah membuka kurang lebih delapan belas pintu, akhirnya Jack menemukan apa yang orang-orang sebut sebagai ruang singgasana.

Ruang singgasana, bonus ratunya.

Elsa tidak sedang duduk di kursi kebanggaan istana. Gadis remaja pertama yang dapat melihat Jack itu sedang asyik memandangi potret besar keluarga yang terdiri dari empat orang; seorang ayah, seorang ibu, dan dua orang anak perempuan.

Jack masuk, menutup pintu perlahan, lalu bersandar pada pilar yang cukup dekat dengan posisi Elsa. Dengan nada formal layaknya para pembawa acara kerajaan, Jack berujar, "Ratu Elsa dari Arendelle." Ia membungkuk saat Elsa berbalik. "Sebuah kehormatan bagi saya."

Elsa terkekeh pelan. Gadis itu balas membungkuk sambil berkata, "Jack Frost dari dunia sana."

Jack mendecih lalu terkekeh, memamerkan giginya yang putih cemerlang. Ia mulai berjalan mengelilingi ruang singgasana. "Jadi... begini rasanya jadi ratu, hm?"

Terbentuk seulas senyum tipis pada bibir Elsa. "Aku tidak merasa istimewa," balasnya sambil mendahului langkah Jack ke singgasana. Ia duduk lalu menunjuk kursi di sampingnya. "Kau ingin tahu rasanya jadi raja?"

Mendongak kepala Jack mendengar tawaran itu. "Baiklah," sahutnya seraya melangkahkan kaki ke kursi tersebut. Masih sambil membawa tongkatnya, ia duduk bersandar dengan santai. "Empuk sekali."

"Ya..."

"Ah, kalau aku jadi raja, aku bisa duduk di kursi seperti ini setiap hari." Jack berandai-andai sambil mengarahkan manik hijaunya ke atas.

Elsa tertawa pelan. "Begitu, ya?"

Jack mengangguk dan memindahkan tatapannya ke mata Elsa. "Itu ungkapan halus dari tiga pernyataan," ujarnya. "Satu, aku ingin menjadi rajamu. Dua, aku ingin menikahimu. Tiga, aku mencintaimu."

Pipi Elsa memerah mendengar kalimat yang dituturkan dengan lancar itu. Lagi-lagi tak sanggup menjawab, gadis itu mengalihkan pandang. "T-tapi kau... t-tidak dapat dilihat yang lain..."

"Ya, itu dia," sahut Jack frustasi. "Aku memang bodoh karena sudah jatuh, aku tahu. Kalau memang bisa, aku ingin sekali kembali menjadi manusia, Elsa."

Elsa mengangguk. "Lalu... bagaimana?"

"Begini saja," Jack membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Apa kau juga mencintaiku?"

"A-apa hubungannya perasaanku dengan keinginanmu menjadi manusia?"

"Jawab saja."

Elsa menggigit bibir. "A-aku juga iya, t-tapi—"

"Ah, masa bodoh!" geram Jack sambil menarik Elsa dan mengecupnya.

.

.

.

"Elsa? Siapa itu?"

Badan kedua sejoli itu sontak membeku. Perlahan, Elsa menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan sosok Anna di sana. "A-Anna? Kau dapat melihatnya?"

"Jelas sekali," balas Anna sambil berkacak pinggang. "Dia tunanganmu, ya, Elsa?"

"Tunggu, tunggu," Jack turun dari singgasana lalu berjalan menghampiri Anna. "Kau bilang kau bisa melihat... ku?"

"Sangat jelas. Bukankah begitu, Kristoff?" Anna menarik kekasihnya yang sejak tadi bersembunyi di balik pintu. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk pelan dengan gugup. "Sekali lagi kutanya, apa kalian bertunangan?"

Buru-buru Elsa menyusul Jack yang berdiri di depan adiknya. "Tidak, Anna, ini bukan seperti yang kau lihat. Aku—"

"Ya, kami memang bertunangan," potong Jack sambil menarik pinggang Elsa. "Kau merestui pertunangan kami, 'kan, Anna?"

Dahi Anna mengerut. Tidak, gadis itu bukannya tidak menyetujui hubungan kakaknya dengan manusia aneh itu. Hanya saja—

"Aku setuju asal Elsa bahagia," jawabnya angkuh. "Tapi jelaskan dulu padaku kenapa kau tidak beralas kaki, berambut putih, dan memakai pakaian yang tidak layak? Apa kau berasal dari desa?"

Butuh waktu semalaman untuk menjelaskan perihal Jack Frost kepada Anna.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

Sumpah endingnya tidak berasa elit... u_u

Aduh maafkan kalo ceritanya terasa hambar, ternyata susah mendeskripsikan karakter non-anime Dx ini kedua kalinya bagi Rey. Jadii... review plis?

Oya, farisrahm, semoga dirimu suka dengan buatanku ini~ sesuai request, kan? Hehe, hehe.


End file.
